


Пять историй, никогда не случавшихся с Керром Эйвоном

by Regis



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять крошечных АУ про Эйвона. <br/>Что, если в сериях "Space Fall", "Cygnus Alpha", "Horizon", "Orbit" и"Blake" он бы сделал другой выбор?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять историй, никогда не случавшихся с Керром Эйвоном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things That Never Happened to Kerr Avon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453) by [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl). 



> Фик был переведен на ФБ 2013.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

1.  
Сквозь иллюминатор он видит тела, проплывающие мимо. Он не позволяет себе отвернуться, даже когда одно из них на мгновенье утыкается лицом прямо в стекло и осуждающе смотрит на него выпученными глазами с лопнувшими капиллярами. Блейк, вспоминает он. Его звали Блейк. 

Он прекрасно понимает, что видит свое будущее. Как только команда убедится, что он внес нужные изменения в бортовой журнал, они без сомнения избавятся от единственного свидетеля. Он сжимает в руке лист бумаги, последнюю память об Анне, и надеется, что за ним придут достаточно скоро.

2.  
Он говорит себе, что умный человек может приспособиться ко всему, но на Сигнус Альфа не любят умных людей. Здесь ценят послушных и безмозглых, словно овцы. И хотя он гордится своими весьма разнообразными навыками выживания, потакание дуракам никогда не входило в их число.   
Почему-то он всё равно удивляется, когда его первым приносят в жертву.

3.  
Запасов еды хватит на тысячи лет. Самовосстанавливающийся источник питания. Компьютеры достаточно мощные, чтобы обнаруживать и обходить вражеские патрули.  
Эйвон собирается выжить, даже если остальной части человечества это не удастся.

4.  
Шлюз закрыт. Дело сделано. Семьдесят три килограмма тяжким грузом навсегда ложатся на его плечи.   
Он принимает это.

5.  
Увидев, что Федерация сделала с Блейком, он пожалел, что не пристрелил того на Гауде Прайм лично.


End file.
